Falling Stars
by xxshebeexx
Summary: Night  Ash and Misty search for the stars. Descriptive, romantic, beautiful. Oneshot, AshMisty, AAML.


Falling Stars

Darkness was approaching. The last few rays of sunshine still stained the sky, burnished golden streaks highlighting the horizon and splashing across the oaks and maples of Viridian forest. The air was still, leaving the rust coloured leaves of autumn undisturbed.

Beneath the canopy of oranges and yellows, in a little clearing, the group of friends were retiring for the evening. The little camp was abuzz with activity; the Pokémon were playing, Brock was the ever-busy organiser, flailing his pots and pans every which way, Misty was brushing her hair, just rinsed with the water from a nearby stream and Ash was poking the fire, sending sparks flying into the twilight. The laughter and the squeals, the bangs and the thumps filled the clearing.

As the last hints of daylight faded and the fire was little more than glowing embers, silence fell over the encampment, as everyone lay curled up in sleeping bags or blankets.

Lying on his back, Ash stared upwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of the night sky. Away from the cities, the night sky was a wonder to behold. But the trees shrouded his view, their branches heavy with dying leaves that had yet to fall before the winter. Disappointed, he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later, he had disentangled himself from his blankets and was walking through the trees. The ground beside the clearing sloped upwards; Ash was sure he'd be able to see the sky from the crest of the hill and he was not about to let the opportunity go. The trees were stark and silent, endless guardians of the forest; stiff, upright shadows in the darkness. Padding through the last of the summer ferns, clad in only jeans, t-shirt and trainers, with one of his blankets draped around his shoulders for warmth, Ash didn't feel threatened. Day or night, the forest was his friend – it might have caused him to lose his way a thousand times in the past, but it contained happy memories and was brimming with wild Pokémon, so many potential new friends out there.

Finally, Ash reached the top of the hill. The trees had thinned out and the ground was covered in leaves that might have been copper and brown in daylight but whose vibrancy was stolen by the darkness.

The hill wasn't high, but it rose over the surrounding flat forest regardless. The view was beautiful; the majestic oaks and slender ashes reached to the night sky with their boughs, leaves unruffled by wind and untouched by rain. For miles, the Viridian forest spread out beneath Ash, the only gaps in its covering were clearings where trails converged.

Ash smiled, gazing out, before the snap of a twig brought him out of his reverie. He spun around and spotted the slim figure in the gloom behind him.

"Misty?" His voice rang loud in the stillness. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the stars." By contrast, her voice was low and soft. She was standing at the edge of the tree line, her pale skin still bright and her red hair messily caught in its characteristic side style.

Ash grinned at her. "You're not the only one."

She joined him on the summit. Standing beside him, she was smiling too. "Let's look at them together then."

They turned their gazes upwards and their breaths simultaneously caught in their throats. The black velvet of the sky overhead was awash with tiny glittering diamonds. Glittering giddily in their celestial dance, they showered their light over the hill and lit the canopy down below with their faint glow.

For a moment, neither spoke. It was Misty who broke the silence, with a whispered, "They're beautiful."

Ash didn't reply. On impulse, he took her hand in his. Her fingers were cold. He shrugged the blanket from his shoulder and draped it around her. She had turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise.

Filled with surprise about his own actions, he shook his head slightly, indicating to her not to speak. If they said any more, the moment would be gone. He would lose whatever boldness of heart was guiding his hands. The blanket was now on her shoulders, so he reached his arm behind her back and pulled her to his chest.

She froze momentarily, before snuggling into the blanket and his shirt. He rested his head atop hers and wrapped both arms warmly around her.

He felt her stir in his arms a moment later. Leaning back a little, she looked up at him. The stars were reflected in her sapphire eyes, their brightness twinkling with her spirit. She was smiling, her lips curved lightly.

Ash brought one hand up to caress her warm cheek and brushed away a stray hair that had fallen across his palm. They were so close now, their noses almost touching.

When he spoke, Ash's voice was husky and low, but tinged with affection.

"Misty… I'd go and catch you a falling star."

Her smile deepened and this time she was the one who brought her arms to his neck.

"You don't have to, Ash. You've already caught one."

With a smile, he tilted his head down and they lost themselves in that first, sweet and timeless kiss.

Heartbeat to heartbeat they stood silhouetted against the night sky, the hero and his falling star.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and that I managed to convey the sense of timelessness and beauty that I was aiming for. :) I'd love to know what you thought!

xxshebeexx


End file.
